


My Little Brothel

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Brothel Love [4]
Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Steve Guy was having a fun little day. And he wanted to celebrate it with a visit to a very special brothel. A brothel that he loved to visit every now and then. And especially his favorite little pony, Fluttershy.I do not own/know anything or anyone that shows up in this story just this idea.This is a request story for a friend, FlutterGuy98 on Discord.





	My Little Brothel

Steve Guy smiled as he walked into a very special brothel that he visited when the mood hit him like right now. He walked into the brothel with a smile. And looked at the receptionist who smiled at him.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” she said with a smile.

“Yeah, I thought I would treat myself today. Is she available?” he asked with a smile.

“You know it. This particular brothel doesn’t get much work. But she did hope that you would stop by soon.” she said with a smile.

“Yes.” he said with a smile and walked back to her “stable”.

I say it like that because this particular brothel was for furries. Digimon, Pokémon, and of course one of Steve’s favorites My Little Pony. In fact, he was here to visit his favorite Pony, Fluttershy. And when he walked into her stable to find her standing there on two legs, unlike the cartoon version. She was also wearing sexy pink lingerie with matching high heels.

“Master,” she said with a smile running into his waiting arms kissing his neck with a smile.

“You look nice,” he said with a smile looking at her.

“I try to look my best for my master,” she said with a sigh giving him a kiss slipping him some tongue.

“You don’t have to move so fast my sweet Fluttershy,” he said with a smile looking at her.

“Well, we don’t get much here from a day to day basis. It leaves a girl horny. So I need to have my master inside of me as soon as possible.” she said with a sigh as she dragged him to the bed and pulled him on top of her as they landed on the bed.

“I knew there was a reason I needed to come here today,” Steve said with a smile as he started to strip for his sweet little pony lover. Soon he was naked and on top of her. He pushed aside her pink panties and buried his rock hard cock inside of her with a groan of pleasure from the two of them.

“Oh god, that is the good stuff.” Steve moaned, feeling her pussy around his cock.

“Thank you, master. I love having my master’s cock inside of me. It is one of the best feelings in the whole world.” she moaned as she felt him pump into her.

“I love being inside of you too, my sweet Fluttershy,” he said with a smile kissing her neck making her smile at the touch of her master’s lips.

“Master you know what you do to me when you kiss me like that,” she said with a sigh holding him close as he pumped into her faster and faster.

“What is that?” he asked with a moan and a smile knowing full well what he was doing to her. And he was enjoying the feeling of her legs wrapped around him. And feeling her heel lightly tap him with every thrust he made into her.

“You are making me lose control of my body. My wings won’t stop shaking.” she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. It was true they were shaking like she wanted to flap their approval of this feeling of his cock pumping into her. But she was laying on her back stopping them from doing so.

“I love it when they do that. But I love seeing them make your breasts shake while they do,” he said, freeing her breasts from the bra she was wearing letting show all there glory.

He then started to massage one of them while looking at the other shake from her wings movement. “Oh fuck you know what you’re doing my master. I want to cum.” she moaned, looking up at him.

“Then cum for me, my sweet Fluttershy. It will be the first of many you feel today,” he said with a smile, giving her a kiss.

“****OH FUCK! I’M CUMMING!!!****” she screamed as her back arched and she came sending her juices everywhere. And her little wings flapped their approval of this feeling of cumming for her master. And he came too. He didn’t want to but she milked his cock better than most.

“That’s the stuff.” she moaned, kissing him slipping him her tongue.

“I really wanted to have a footjob before I came the first time for you today,” he said with a slight smile.

“I know you love that. But this was perfect,” she said with a smile getting out from under him.

“Where are you going?” he asked with a pout.

“A girl who cums that much needs a little water,” she said with a wink and a smile as she headed into her personal bathroom. He heard the sink running and the sound of glasses clinking. When she turned the sink off a few moments later she slowly made her way out of the bathroom.

She had removed her lingerie so she was completely naked. When she got back into bed handing Steve one of the glasses of water she removed her shoes then took a sip from her glass letting the water fall down her body sexually.

“Fuck you know how to turn a guy on,” Steve said with a smile, setting his glass aside and she smiled at him her wings fluttering a little.

“Who me?” she asked with mock humility and then set the glass aside before turning to him.

“Yes, you,” he said, giving her a kiss.

“Now what was it you were saying about a __‘footjob’__?” she asked with a smile and she got into position putting her body on full display. He could even see some of his cum lightly trickling from her pussy. She had cleaned most of it but seeing some still there was a big turn on for him.

“Be gentle with your hooves,” he said with a smile as she started to work his cock with her feet.

“Oh sweet you should know by now I’m a footjob master...or should I say, mistress,” she said with a smile as she found the rhythm that she knew would get him to cum for her.

“Oh fuck you are very good at this.” he moaned, looking at her as she started to play with her breasts for him as her wings flapped the way he liked when she did this for him.

“You are my master. I live to please my master,” she said with a smile.

That’s when the door to her room opened. Steve didn’t understand what was going on. Every patron of these brothels knows to ask if they were available before they would just cum barging into a room or stable.

“Don’t worry I invited some friends of mine to join us,” Fluttershy said with a smile as he saw who had walked into the room.

There stood Kudo Haruka, Hayami Umika, Sonozaki Wakana, Dark Magician Girl, Hitomi Tanaka, and Marica Hase. All of them naked and smiling at their master. He came with a groan as he watched them smiling at him some playing with their tits like they were waiting for their turn to experience his cock.

“W-What is this?” he asked after cumming for all of them.

“Well, we all knew that you would be visiting one of our brothels today,” Wakan said with a smile kissing Fluttershy as she did.

“It is our master’s birthday after all,” Haruka said with a smile.

“And we each wanted to have you to ourselves on this special day,” Hitomi said, joining them.

“But I may be a thief but I thought it would be so much more...entertaining if we had a group effort for our master,” Umika said with a smile kissing the shoulder of the woman who played her.

“So we agreed if you picked us we would make an excuse to leave for a moment and call each of us here for you,” Marica said with a smile. Dark Magician Girl being mute just smiled at him in a lust-filled way.

“And we each made sure to tell the receptionists for each of our brothels to keep us free. No one could get in the way between us and our master today.” Fluttershy said with a smile.

Steve smiled at the women that he loved. “Best birthday ever,” he said with a smile.

They all giggled at this. “So who wants to go first?” he asked with a smile.

“Well, I think that was Fluttershy sweetie. And I don’t think any of us can wait for our turns.” Wakana said as all the lovely women converged onto Steve as he smiled knowing that today was going to be the best birthday of his whole life.


End file.
